Becoming Chosen: Life of The One
by Nero Okami
Summary: In this sequel...and on DVD, take a look at an exclusive interview with Michael Cole and arguably the greatest wrestler in his generation, international athlete, Nero Okami. Take an in-depth look at his opinion on some of his greatest matches, footage shown by The One himself, and see through his personal hardships. Relive the life of the Chicago Rebel.
A/N: An off-script sequel to Rise of the Wolf, watch as Michael Cole interviews Nero Okami on his life, as well as take a look at some of his greatest matches. I own the story, DVD and my character, not the promotions and championships that come along.

Match 1: The Nightmare vs The Wrestler

Michael Cole: Hello everyone and welcome to Becoming Chosen, I'm here with one of the most influential superstars of his generation, whose grit and determination put him on the fast map to becoming a great WWE superstar, six time WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Nero Okami. Welcome...  
Nero: Thank you, Michael it's good to be here, on DVD out of all places.  
Michael: Not many people know your story, when did you start wrestling?  
Nero: I started when I was eighteen, I was in a small promotion in my hometown of Chicago called AAW (All American Wrestling) where I won my first singles championship, The AAW Heritage Championship. I was under the stage name, Nightmare and this was around the time where we were being scouted by bigger, more well-known promotions like ROH, NJPW, Pro Wrestling NOAH, Wrestle-1 and others. I was basically approached by, basically the "John Cena" of New Japan Pro Wrestling... *Michael chuckles* Hiroshi Tanahashi and he signed me to a small excursion contract with New Japan Pro Wrestling, I was working my way up their dojo for about almost two years, with the Young Lions basically similar to NXT's development. Then, I was working one of the shows when in the middle of the ring, a guy known as Katsuyori Shibata came to me and actually picked me to be his next opponent for the NEVER Openweight Championship.  
Michael Cole: Forgive me for interrupting, but I want to know more about the NEVER Openweight Championship.  
Nero: Originally it was supposed to be a championship for upcoming wrestlers in the promotion but the concept was quickly turned into a title that produces some of the most hard hitting matches in the promotion. The time came when I went for the title, I was nervous...all the pressure was on me that night...

(The New Beginning In Osaka: Osaka Jo Hall-Flashback)  
 _Matt Striker: Hey everyone, I'm Matt Striker alongside Jim Ross and welcome to The New Beginning In Osaka! I'm excited!_  
 _Jim Ross: It's a famous arena here, and I'm ready to call the action. *Wake Up by Rage Against The Machine*_  
 _Matt: Here we have the rookie wrestler during the excursion and he was hand picked by the NEVER Openweight Champion himself, Shibata, and hopefully the nineteen year old will win his first championship here in New Japan._  
 _Jim Ross: A young man with a lot to prove, he specializes in Ancient Boxing or Muay Boran, an older form of Muay Thai and he will probably fair with Shibata, not a lot of experience in his favor... *Song fades, The Takeover*_  
 _Matt: Here he comes, ladies and gentlemen, the NEVER Openweight Champion, as hard as a hitter as you can possibly see on television._  
 _Okazi: (Japanese) The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the NEVER Openweight Championship. First, challenger, The Wolfman, Nightmare! The Champion, The Wrestler, Shibata Katsuyori!_  
 _Matt: As we get set for this match we will be watching out for the rookie and see what he is capable of. *bell rings*  
_ _J.R.: The bell rings and a series of strikes are produced by each of the combatants!  
Matt: I'm loving the start of this match! Snapmare by Shibata and a stiff kick to the back of Nightmare and he seems unaffected...  
Nightmare: (Japanese) Listen, if you going to land a kick, land one. Don't try to work me over. *sits back down* Try again.  
Matt: Oh and a challenge has been thrown by Nightmare and Shibata kicks him again!  
J.R.: He is yawning, Matt! Shibata kicks him again and again and again...finally, Nightmare passes out...  
Shibata: You're not passing out on me, punk! Wake up! *slaps Nightmare*  
J.R.: Matt, did you hear that?  
Matt: I heard it, but Nightmare felt it... *Nightmare slaps back* Did you hear that one?! And a suplex by Shibata, kip-up and a kick to the ribcage by Nightmare!  
J.R.: It's been ten minutes into the match and they are slowly making their way up and a stiff kick to the throat by Shibata!  
Matt: You saw how Nightmare's eyes rolled to the back of his head? It will be very hard for him to breathe and this point. Nightmare is trying to stand up clutvhing at his throat, eyes are still in the back of his head *slaps Shibata* Doma!  
J.R.: Shibata with the Sleeper Hold...slowly transitions into the Penalty Kick! (1,2,3!) We have seen something completely brutal!  
Matt: Give it to Nightmare, he had a lot of heart and resolve but unfortunately, the experience of Shibata was too much!  
_

(Returning to Interview)  
Nero: ...I had to be rushed to the hospital because the kick Shibata threw at me damn near crushed my esophagus, and the match couldn't go on longer as I planned...I still worked my way up the ranks and I became a six-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion...then NXT was doing their tour in Japan. Now seeing that my excursion contract was coming to an end, my time here in New Japan Pro Wrestling was coming to an end also.  
Michael: It's your last day in the dojo, on your 20th birthday...who else would approach you than The Game, Triple H?  
Nero: I was just as surprised as anybody else would be...he came up to me and said that I showed promise in the ring and he wanted me to expand my "ring prowess" in the WWE...honestly I didn't buy into it, I thought he was playing a prank on me, but that suspicion ended when I signed my official contract on my birthday...I had to call my family and let them know the good news. They said that they would fly to Florida in three weeks to check on me as I trained in the WWE Performance Center. But first I had to fly to Orlando, Florida myself and settle in for training.

A/N: Here is your first chapter, hope you like it. Enjoy the short below.

Short Film: A Rookie Mistake

Michael Cole: Tell me, what is your most embarrassing moment in your wrestling career? *smiles*  
Nero: Out in the open, huh? *laughs*  
Michael Cole: *laughs* Yeah, I wanna know!  
Nero: Okay, this might rank up there if it isn't number one. So I was making my way in the Center for the first time, and I thought that I would start off with a little shadowboxing to warm up. When I got to jogging a couple of laps for cardio, when all of a sudden this asshole by the name of Kevin Steen (Owens) trips me in front of everyone and I went stumbling...but that's not the worse part...  
Michael Cole: It's not?  
Nero: No...the worse part is who I stumble into...Kanako (Asuka), she walked right in front of me and I crash into her, but the weird part was that I crashed my lips into hers accidentally. I kissed her...as we regain our bearings, we realized that our lips were still together, and we actually kept going at it for about a minute...right before she smiles devilishly,and knocked me for a loop with a spinning backfist...my opportunity for a first date went out the window. *smiles*  
Michael: What a way with the ladies, huh?  
Nero: Tell me about it... *both laughs*


End file.
